nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination:Featured articles
Our very best articles are called featured articles. They're articles without spelling mistakes, with a lot of pictures, with internal and external links, sources, references and see also's. They are large enough and the content is correct. The voting archive can be found here. Featured articles Some articles were adopted as featured articles to have a base. From now on, FA's can only be admitted after a vote. * The National Constitution of the Kingdom of Lovia * Hurbanova * Little Frisco Railway Station * Lovian Museum for Modern Art * Noble City * Palati Daidalo * Transcity Railway Station * Veprom * Oceana (language) * Sylvania * Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) New FA's Sylvania * 19:33, 24 May 2008 (UTC) * Lokixx 19:36, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *: VOTE please! * Very good. George Matthews 10:56, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * , the national index table could be improved, so, I give my full support --Lars Washington 14:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * --OWTB 10:43, 7 July 2008 (UTC) seal-opsomming, national index table looks messy * See OWTB Bucurestean 11:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 17:59, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * ... 2008 One of our best and VERY complete! 14:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) * Pierlot McCrooke 06:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * George Matthews 15:23, 29 May 2008 (UTC) * --OWTB 10:44, 7 July 2008 (UTC) * Jamal Hustróva 10:41, 24 July 2008 (UTC) za * 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * --Lars Washington 14:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Dated. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *: Indeed, it's from 2008! :P Il Duce Octavian 12:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * ... Oceana (language) * Bucurestean 11:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) *:PLEASE VOTE! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) * very professional! 06:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * I like this, first time I saw the picture. Makes me feel --Lars Washington 14:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * Do have to be MOTC to vote? well if not... Pro!Marcus Villanova 19:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *:No, this vote is for everybody :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) *:Cool! Now Vote!Marcus Villanova 19:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) * BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) * Good, I think. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) * Semyon Edikovich 09:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) * ... King Arthur III of Lovia # 17:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # BastardRoyale 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) # Needs to be refined first. Also, no sources and references. Not fully embedded yet. 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I know its far from perfect, but could you help me to improve it? I am not as familiar with Lovia as you are. BastardRoyale 18:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It does have 'potential'. Perhaps with a little help? 06:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yours, perhaps? ;-) BastardRoyale 08:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd be happy too, but is the little issue you had with Dimitri already fixed? 08:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is already fixed alright! Luckily it is. >>.<< BastardRoyale 14:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) # The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # (only because he weighed over 300 pounds, otherwise I would have voted contra) Il Duce Octavian 12:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #... :::::So... it has enough support? Why not let it pass? The glorious First Consul of Rome 04:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) # 16:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # Jon Johnson 16:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # BastardRoyale 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # 18:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) # We can't make every Party Page a Featured Article. It's good but doesn't need to be a FA. Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) #:I think it is one of the best articles on the wiki. And I don't say this just because it's my part. 08:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) #::I know it is not disagreeing, i'll change tto neutreal. Marcus Villanova WLP 14:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) # ! Il Duce Octavian 12:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sir John Lashawn # BastardRoyale 08:50, June 19, 2010 (UTC) # Dr. Magnus 12:37, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - it could use some changes in the lay-out but the content is alright. 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # Why not? The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:21, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) 2010 Congress # SjorskingmaWikistad 12:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # Dr. Magnus 12:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - very complete, thumbs up! 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) # - But it needs to be updated and whole Marcus Villanova WLP 20:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) # - I am Sinterklaas today! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Civil War The sooner this is featured on the Main Page instead of "The Lovely", the better! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # Il Duce Octavian 12:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry: bad lay-out, just a time line... # #:This "one front" isn't really working out and this attitude isn't working! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #:: You don't believe my vote is right, Oos? Do I have to put you back on the blacklist, hm? Il Duce Octavian 12:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #:::There is a difference in Lovia and Wikination, just as there is a difference between Prime Minister and Bureaucrat. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #::::There is a difference between supporting and not supporting the Duke too! He will be harsh on you if you won't obey! Il Duce Octavian 12:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) #::::: Good Prime Minister! You may be my Mano Sinistra! (Left hand ) Il Duce Octavian 12:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :'( # (don't want to be blacklisted) --Nikolai Koshkov, a.k.a Semyon 12:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # Same as Oos's striken reason. Not good enough for featured. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) # --J•t 23:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::HELLO? --J•t 23:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Passed - and replacing The Lovely. :) Sorry, but this will not pass. It is a horribly made article, just a huge timeline, an infobox, and a short intro. Most of the pro votes are because people don't want to get blacklisted by Octavian. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:23, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. This is a big no. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) King Dimitri I of Lovia I think this is a well made article. I've fixed some grammar issues, changed some future tense to past tense, and added some information. It should be perfect for being featured after one and a half years of The Lovely (which, don't get me wrong, is quite lovely. . .). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) # —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) # It's about damn time the Lovely get replaced. Been up their waaaaaaaaaay too long if y'all ask me. The glorious First Consul of Rome 04:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) # Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I'll just add this, since no one else cares. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Seven Definitely one of our best. Semyon did a great job on it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:46, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # Don't want to be falsely modest (that's not idiomatic, but oh well), I do think it's a good article, but Kings is still a lot better. --Semyon 16:21, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # Needs a longer intro. If that's fixed, I'm pro. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:07, September 14, 2012 (UTC) # Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Positive Lovia Because it is one of our most developed political party articles on the wiki, and I feel that it is an excellent example of a well formatted, wikified article. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:43, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * I don't know. . . a lot of parts seem like advertisement and it's a bit biased. At parts it even seems to be written like you are following Costello's life. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :*Well I was one of the only authors, so I understand what you mean. Give me an example and I'll see what I can do. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 16:52, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::*The intro and the history section, mostly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 17:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Jhon Lewis It is a long page with enough information about his political carreer, acting carreer, family. I will add some pictures soon and ... say what you want about it. Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 17:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) * ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 20:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ygo August Donia Best page ever. Period. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) * The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 22:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) * A healthy dosis of surrealism. Let's try to limit it to this article and other Donia-clan articles though, as not to destroy the serious character of the rest of the wiki. Cadaro (talk) 22:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) * Why not xD Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) * Too surreal and unserious. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, June 22, 2013 (UTC) * This might be a bit too... strange for a FA. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) * Would be fun, but as head admin it's my task to protect the wiki :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:26, June 22, 2013 (UTC) * TimeMaster and OWTB are right. Wabba The I (talk) 18:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Warped Records It's not that long, but it is the core of my "Warped Records universe", so please consider the 33 artists I created to go along with the article + all the related articles like the Noble City Rock Festival, the Tone Factory website and the studio albums of some of the artists, like Teenage Lobotomy and The Theft of Joy. [[User talk:Cadaro|'''Cadaro]] (www.tonefactory.lo) 18:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Please vote. [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 09:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * [[User talk:Cadaro|'Cadaro']] (www.tonefactory.lo) 18:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) * --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) * Not quite long enough. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:52, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Pool Wonderful example of a community project revitalizing a particular aspect of the wiki. I see it as Kunarian's non-political magnum opus. It's of exceptional quality and I'd like to see it featured! :D * --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) * Thank you, I'm planning to finish it soon, considering this gesture I may work a bit on it tonight. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) * very extensive, I like that. But there is still an unfinished look due to the red links on the town map and the missing hexacodes in the infobox (taking care of this right away). Featured articles need to be integrated. Fix these and I'm pro. 06:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) * The page is not ready yet (Culture - Map); it needs more images; and Yuri's point: more integration. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, July 29, 2013 (UTC) * I remember to the point of OWTB. Wabba The I (talk) 18:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Anfii's kids' farm Wonderfully cute page. * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * --OuWTB 05:27, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :o * It's rather short though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * I have to agree with fourside here, it is rather short. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:33, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * Agree with the two above me :P HORTON11: • 12:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * Bart K (talk) 13:25, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * It sure as hell is cute, but I'm not sure the page is long enough Frijoles333 TALK 16:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :This was a joke. But it is super cute. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Kings Semyon mentioned this a good page when Seven was a candidate. Maybe we should try this? I'll fix up the final missing parts/bias. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * I think you should fix up those parts, and then nominate the article for featured status. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:20, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I did yesterday. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:33, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, you didn't say you were done, so I don't know whether you were. :P Anyway, if it's been completely fixed up. 77topaz (talk) 10:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Any more votes? I'm also featuring Seven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) * Oshenna should be featured :'( --OuWTB 09:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) * :o --OuWTB 09:43, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Oceana Seems like a good page. I'd like to see a bit more on the economy section, but other than that it seems fine. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, May 30, 2015 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:10, May 30, 2015 (UTC) * --OuWTB 14:14, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I will expand on it next week :o * --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:06, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Tùsk :o Votes are requested, on Oceana, Kings, and (possibly) Seven. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (and again) Candidates for demotion Constitution It will be burned anyways. * Il Duce Octavian 12:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * One for all, and all for one! The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) * Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:44, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::On second though, I'd be kinda silly to delete the entire constitution, and I am way to lazy to rewrite the whole thing. We should keep it, if it is abolished then we keep it for historic purposes... I'm being a bully by wanting to delete it, lol. Guess I got too much carried away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::We won´t need it. Don´t oppose the Emperor. --Il Duce Octavian 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Transcity Railway Station Because it only contains a long and boring (but still excellent) table. Wabba The I (talk) 18:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * Wabba The I (talk) 18:04, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * There's relatively quite a lot of content too. And being small should never be the sole reason to delete a page; only to expand and improve it. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ** Semyon has right. I just mean deleting this as a featured article. Wabba The I (talk) 14:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) * assuming that you mean removing its featured article status, Wabba. As 77topaz says there's no need to delete it outright. --Semyon 13:56, September 18, 2013 (UTC) * Indeed this page is about Featured articles :) --OuWTB 14:58, September 18, 2013 (UTC) **The above "Constitution" section does seem to be geared towards page deletion, though. Maybe we should rename this section to "Pages for demotion" or something? This page doesn't seem to have been voted to become a FA, even, at any rate. Anyway, removal of featured status, actual deletion. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:46, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ***That was during the Civil War though :P --OuWTB 08:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) * Hardly anything besides a lóóóng bóóóóring table :( 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:04, September 18, 2013 (UTC)